Dr. Grimm
Doctor Victor Grimm Dr. Grimm is a mysterious universe hopping plague doctor who seems to be obsessed with eradicating an unknown "Pestilence" from the multiverse by any means necessary. He claims to Quarantine timelines that this Pestilence has taken hold of in an attempt to stop the spread and if it becomes too much the destruction of the timeline to show mercy to it's suffering inhabitants. Dr. Grimm has accomplished a great number of feats both of physical and mystical qualities * 1 time X-Division Champion * Last X-Division Championship * Longest Reigning Warpgate Hardcore Champion * 2 Time Warpgate Hardcore Champion * Former Leader of The Ascension and Current Leader of The Order * Battled in the finals of the Championship Survival Tournament representing the X-Division Championship * Sacrificed two championship titles to the Multiverse as a result of the Championship Survival Tournament: Hardcore Title held by Helixux and the WCW Tag Team Titles held by Citric King and Sir Malervik * Claims responsibility for the destruction of the Lucha Underground. * The only champion to walk out of Multivania with his title. * Made it to the Second Round of the Wish Upon a Brawl Tourniment * First MNW Wrestler to openly join forces with The Inquisition * First known MNW Wrestler to have the ability to bring the dead back to life. * Laid the trap that killed Lord Tomassian Graves. Personality Grimm is cruel, calculating and sadistic man who's ego is everything. He has an obsession with curing this unknown "Pestilence" in the multiverse at all costs leading to the destruction of a he claim dozens of timelines. The type that always has a plan, or a scheme and enacts it in the most ruthless or effective ways that he can see possible. While Grimm speaks with confidence and intent with every word nobody can be sure if the words he speak are the truth, or an incredibly elaborate lie using the other wrestlers in the Nexus as simply tools to be used to further his goals. Relationships Viktor and Konnor: The first of his followers, Grimm found the longest reigning Tag Team Champions valuable allies and easily joined the Ascension taking the leadership role in short time they were soon removed from the Ascension just before the great Lucha Underground purge as Grimm found stronger and more useful pawns for his plans. Convict 311: Finding the inmate shortly after his escape having fled into our timeline Grimm assisted by bringing him into the Ascension teaching both he and Ogre advanced tactics on how to win their matches acting as a manager for them. Grimm is one of the few people that know Convict' true identity. Despite the fall of the Ascension Grimm still sees 311 as still having a use. Black Hole: Replacing Viktor and konnor in the Ascension Black Hole was only inside of it for a short time before he quickly fulfilled his usefulness and was kicked out for being too weak. Grimm found that his ego was far too large to function properly within the Ascension. Ogre: One of the Earlier members of the Ascension, Ogre was easily the Brawn to Grimm's Brains teaching both he and 311 advanced tactics while attempting to mitigate his weakness to submission style holds in their matches. Ogre quickly learned what he could and seeing Grimm as holding him back he betrayed Grimm leading to the fall of the Ascension Ramund: a devious and calculating man brought into the ascension to be a second in command for Grimm. Taking a fondness for his sadistic nature and how he acts, while a partnership of convenience for both parts. Grimm felt little when Ramund left after the emergence of Mr. Touchems to the multiverse. The two later reunited when he joined up with the New Four Horsemen, he claims to enjoy Ramund's practical jokes. Exar Kun: Grimm and Exar Kun had a bitter rivalry in the height of Lucha Underground leading to a war between the Ascension and the Faces of fear, Grimm walked away from this feud with the X-Division Title, Exar Kun on the other hand walked away with more victories finishing the feud with a best of 5 winning three matches to Grimm's two. Grimm sees Exar Kun as a worthy foe and looks forward to the next time they will engage in battle. Lucius Constantine: The Devil Himself. Dr. Grimm has never clashed with a force of darkness as intense as that which Lucius wields. Rare it is that Grimm finds someone that he can consider a proper rival, Every time he steps into the ring with Lucius he's always taken to the very limit of his abilities. The Rivalry as old as the Multiverse itself is not likely to end any time soon given that Grimm took his Title, His Pride, and made the devil tap at the Multiverse Nexus Rumble. ZakoDuo: A Bot built and sent back in time to stop Grimm's schemes claiming that with his defeat at Wrestlemania that the future is safe, after this defeat Grimm began to spiral which aided in the destruction of the Ascension. Grimm sees ZakoDuo as a pest that is still to be squashed when he has the opportunity to. Grimm took great joy after his defeat of ZakoDuo at the following Multivania Cain8602: Catching his attention by requesting his assistance with Psychological care Grimm took an interest in Cain seeing potential in him he quickly drafted Cain into The Order seeing his power, speed, and technical prowess. Upon proving himself a problem he employed mind control tactics to keep Cain in order leading to Cain resisting the control, he abandoned Cain on the side of the road leading him to begin hunting Grimm down only for the pair to come to a head on Flashbang's first Pay Per View The Storyteller: The First Warpgate Hardcore Champion, and one that is skilled in the art of the Super kick, He enjoys listening to the stories that the apprentice has to offer often sharing stories of his own adventures, He noticed that Storyteller seems to have some resistance to the Pestilence, Over the course of their partnership together Dr. Grimm has learned to trust Storyteller's Apprentice as a close friend even inviting him over for Barbecue on a number of occasions. The pair had an arrangement to where Grimm would retrieve a book that Storytellers has been after for many years. after a few creative heists Grimm managed to obtain the book in question. With the fall of the Order, he decided to teach Storyteller what he knew to the point where no longer was he an underling, He was a partner in Grimm's schemes History Debut in Lucha Underground: Early into the run of Lucha Underground Grimm appeared, his first match a multi-man Ladder Match for the X-Division Title, Beginning small bringing a half cloak, black mask and red armor he quickly began to rise up the ranks competing for a couple titles but never being able to capture it, clashing with the likes of Exar Kun, Citric King and Lucius Constantine. Creation of the Ascension: Early into his career Factions began to form, with the New Undisputed Era and the Faces of fear quickly establishing themselves Grimm knew that he would have to get followers to assist with his cause, finding Viktor and Konnor of the Ascension. Knowing that they were the longest running Tag Team Champions he knew they would make good allies. Telling them of the secrets of the Multiverse they quickly joined his side to begin to aid him in his cause, quickly finding more allies in the form of Ogre the giant from another world and Convict 311 fleeing his future timeline, Very few know who Convict is behind that big metal mask. With these four at his side Grimm set his sights on bigger fish since the destruction of the New Undisputed Era. War with the Faces of Fear: With the Faces of Fear riding a high after the destruction of the New Undisputed Era and the creation of the Ascension Grimm decided that it was time to strike quickly lashing out and striking the first blow against the Face of Fear, The Ascension quickly underwent a change with the addition of Ogre, and Convict 311 dishing out devastating blows to the Faces of fear going back and forth win for win with the FoF, Noticing an opportunity Grimm began focusing his attention on Exarkun then the X-Division Champion it being learned that Grimm obtained his armor taking it from the corpses of other alternate timeline versions of Exarkun that he defeated over the years, the two met in combat with Grimm coming out on top just in time for the Championship Survival Tournament to be announced. The Champion Survival Tournament: With the Announcement of the Championship Survival Tournament Grimm knew that many of the Championship belts would be destroyed, seeing this as an opportunity to sacrifice a number of belts to the Multiverse for power as well. Grimm set himself to prepare for the tournament, Six champions representing Six titles in a single elimination tournament. Dr. Grimm quickly overcame Helixux defeating him and eliminating the Hardcore Title, sacrificing it to the Nexus ripping two belts away from the Faces of Fear setting his sights on the finals. Sir Malervik vs Lucius Constantine vs Dr Grimm, the match was long and hard but Grimm taking the opportunity to put down Malervik sacrificing the WCW Tag Team Championship to the nexus it was then just Grimm vs Constantine, alas the good doctor had taken far too much damage over the tournament and was dispatched shortly after by the devil from a sneak attack from behind leading to the X-Division title's destruction. Destruction of Lucha Underground and The Fall of the Ascension: With the sacrifices to the nexus in an attempt to stabilize the timeline Grimm would soon notice that the Pestilence was taking over, having embedded itself in nearly every aspect of the Lucha Underground arena. knowing that the end of that timeline was coming, Grimm began preparations to safely all the inhabitants of Lucha Underground that had at least controllable levels of infection. the destruction was complete only a few remnants of the former timeline, He found himself in the Nexus of the Multiverse. a place that he could not destroy lest all timelines be destroyed. With his focus renewed the war with the Faces of fear continued forward the two teams going blow for blow and win for win, the removal of Viktor and Konner only to be replaced with Black Hole and Ramund the Ascension walked into Multivania with everything to gain, but also everything to lose. Multivania was a crippling loss each member of the Ascension falling to a member of the Faces of Fear apart from Grimm who took on Zakoduo a bot brought back from the future with the specific desire to end his plans. Following Multivania with a complete and total defeat Grimm started looking inwards quickly kicking Black Hole out for being too weak, and Ramund leaving after the release of Mr. Touchems leaving Grimm, Ogre, and 311 left. Under Grimm's Guidance Ogre would take the Cursed Championship, 311 would take the Money in the Bank Briefcase giving him hopes for the future..until in a match against Notorious C.A.T Ogre appeared striking at Dr. Grimm betraying him attempting to cost him the match but only enraging him, upon getting the victory he left the arena and disappeared into the multiverse. Absence in the Multiverse After Ogre's Betrayal and the destruction of the Ascension Grimm left the Nexus to collect himself, focus his mind and to tap into capabilities that he had long since sealed away.. There is some speculation about exactly what Grimm did when he left. Some say that he went to the Crucible of Champions to hone his skills and to gather secrets on threats to the multiverse, while others claim that he left and continued his goal to cure the multiverse of the Pestilence destroying universes 418, 419, and 421, Grimm will not say exactly which is the truth and which is the lie, although the absence did him quite a bit of good. Return to the Multiverse Nexus and Creation of the Order: Grimm's return to the Multiverse after months of being gone was met with a rather unique response, being placed in a number of high profile matches such as Money in the bank and Number 1 Contenders matches for the Warpgate Hardcore Title. Grimm would reveal that he had taken the lead of a new Faction in the Multiverse set to reign in the chaos of the Nexus, Grimm created The Order with two new allies, Storyteller's Apprentice and Cain8602, the three of them setting their goals very high on wha they can accomplish together.The three fighters very skilled in reversals and counters will no doubt to prove a deadly team. Nexus Rumble and Multivania: With a new Faction at his back, Grimm walked forward quickly eliminating his opposition in a number 1 contenders match for the warpgate hardcore title he walked into the Nexus Rumble with only one thing floating through his mind. "Make the Devil Tap" and so he set to work the battle was long and took both men to their limits but in the end Grimm locked in the Quarantine, and Lucius had little he could do but to tap out for the first time in his long career, with a fresh title in hand he set his sights onto Multivania where, feeling like he was on the top of the world he set an open challenge to any and all fighters that wanted to take a shot at the title, and his arrogance was nearly his undoing when it was answered by not one, not two, but three other men in the way of Krok Vore, Rapture Newroad, and his long time nemesis Zakoduo. He nearly secured victory early in the match with a quick submission over Krok Vore, but the Referee did not notice it forcing him to go back into the ring and fight harder biding his time making the others think he was injured on the outside allowing them to weaken each other only to allow him to step in at just the right time and clench a victory in an odd near double pin fall where he pinned Krok Vore, while Zakoduo was pinning Rapture Newroad, only to have Zakoduo let go of his pin to try to stop Grimm's thus securing the victory for him. The Wish Upon A Brawl Tournament: With the Warpgate Hardcore Title secured, Grimm set his sights onto his next goal, the Tri0 Tag Team Tournament or soon renamed "Wish Upon a Brawl" Tournament where every member of the winning team would be given a wish, of any match with any stipulation. Seeing a number of possibilities he began preparing his team for the coming battles, knowing there were 16 teams, consisting of 48 fighters. A Daunting task to be sure but the prize was more then worth it. 1st Round: The Order(Dr, Grimm, Storyteller's Apprentice, and Cain8602) Vs The Faces of Fear(Pandaassassin123, Exar Kun, and Fearstrykes): Knowing how Panda and Exar operate after numerous battles with them since the beginning of the Multiverse, Grimm quickly enacted a plan which would help overcome the sheer size and strength advantage that the FoF had over the Order. Quick tags, Counters, and Double team moves quickly turned the tides, Dr. Grimm Eliminating Pandaassassin123 via submission with the Quarantine, and Cain8602 getting pin fall victories over Fearstrykes and then on Exar Kun, with the victory secured they set their sights on the next round. with foes they were familiar with, and some old friends. The New Four Horsemen 2nd Round: The Order(Dr. Grimm, Storyteller's Apprentice, and Cain8602) Vs The New Four Horsemen (Ramund,Helixux, and Pestilence Demon) With the momentum that the Four Horsemen had going into the match, and Ramund's experience of Grimm's tactics he knew that this would be a challenging battle. The Order took an early lead with their quick tags and tactics but after a failed heel pin on Ramund the tables were quickly turned and Ramund pinned his former faction leader, Cain falling shortly after from a pin by Helixux. Going on alone Storytellers battled on as hard as he could but coming up short being pinned by Pestilence Demon ending the Order's hopes for the Wishes from the tournament. Future Shock Trying to shake the loss in the Wish Upon a Brawl Tournament, Grimm focused his efforts on the upcoming Pay Per View where he would have to defend his Warpgate Hardcore Title against Krok Var. The Plucky Bayou dweller having quite the momentum going into the PPV after joining Team Trash for the tournament. Hoping to get a bit of momentum himself it was announced that there would be a Champion vs Champion match where He, representing the Warpgate Hardcore Title would face off against R Sawyer representing the Multiverse Heavyweight Title. Both sides equally matched they would battle back and forth, R Sawyer breaking out of the Quarantine and Grimm resisting the effects of the Cyber Stunner. Both Combatants fighting to show that their title is dominant. Seeing an chance he snatched it and administered the Grim Injection stunning the Robro long enough for him to get a pin fall victory over the champion leaving the doctor with a possible claim for the heavyweight champion should he give up the Warpgate Title. The battle at Future shock was brutal, both Krok Vore and Dr. Grimm dishing out and taking finishers and signatures left and right. Grimm managing to tire Vore out with a Quarantine on the outside and stun him just long enough to pick up the victory and his second title retention. The Apocalypse Coming off his victory at Future Shock, Grimm decided that it's time to begin to expand his laboratory, Realizing the power the warpgate hardcore title had he began channeling the power of the belt into his machinery. Soon after draining the belt of it's power decided to drop the belt for a little bit while it recharges itself allowing Ausir Taran to win the belt giving him a week with it to help with recovering it's energy before he put himself in a triple threat match with Ausir, and Schmuck easily taking victory and recovering his belt. Following this victory and the contentious draining of the power of the Warpgate title Grimm earned the ire of Taran and Schmuck squaring off against Schmuk a few times but always getting the upper hand. The eve of Limit Break on the other hand left the Mad Doctor shaken. For most of the day leading to the steel cage match for the title Grimm began to feel...nervous, he wondered why everyone had been in the Limit Break Arena even when they wern't booked. Feeling something dire in the air, Grimm hastened his plans, draining the belt of it's energies a second time before setting into motion another plan to abandon the belt in a convincing show, making sure not to climb out of the steel cage too quickly and win the belt by mistake. With the Bullseye of the belt off his back Grimm retreated into his Laboratory, the readings from his machines confirming something that he'd been feeling all day. The Inquisition With the emergence of the Inquisition, The good doctor retreated back to his lab knowing of these individuals having been in similar work fighting against the great pestilence for the longest time. While in his lab allowing the Inquisition to continue their work eliminating the Vacants, Black Hole, and Taiku, Grimm progressed his work on his machines and experiments creating the Warpgate De-Stabilizer. A Device capable of causing Gravitational and reality warping fluctuations. Using this device in a test match that Storytellers and Cain was taking part in it worked a bit too well nearly causing Storytellers to become part of the ring. After Bits of Glory when the Inquisition made it known that Time Travelers, Criminals, and Allies of Trashman Jones were wanted, he noticed an opportunity and jumped on it volunteering himself and The Order to join the Inquisition in exchange for bounties collected by these wanted individuals. After Joining the Inquisition Dr. Grimm made a deal with Lord Tomassian Graves, In exchange for a full Pardon of his past crimes, he would revive Mr. Touchems with the use of his technology and the Clowninomicon. What Lord Graves didn't realize was that Dr. Grimm realized their agreement said nothing about assisting in the final stages of the plan, Grimm set to work reviving the other clowns setting a trap, With Trashman Jones leading the charge to defeat the Inquisition, Grimm set the trap for Graves driving him into a frothing fury expecting to face Storytellers but only to face Smashems and Crushems, with Touchems to come in and finish off the job. The New Four Horsemen With the Inquisition on the back end and the clowns causing chaos, Grimm fell back and instead decided to lay low and enact his new plans, No longer feeling the need to hide his face with a doctor's mask due to all his former crimes being pardoned by Lord Graves, he tossed aside the Plague masks and the Doctor masks, now empowered by a new Cybernetic eye, and an injector gauntlet capable of delivering a number of nasty chemical coctails to his opponents Grimm set out to put his latest plans into action. He made his return at Flashbang's first PPV emerging as the new Death of the four horsemen. He was also spotted attacking Ialbatross at the end of the C101 along with Grizzly Adams and Lucius Constantine Known Techniques House Call: Vertical Suplex into a facebuster Tongue Depressor: Mandable Claw Take Your Medicine: Corner Based Super kick The Quarantine: Gogoplata / Hell's Gate Submission hold Apple a Day: Avalanche Bulldog off the top rope Dissection: A Shin kick followed by a Super kick to the chin Vivisection: Super kick to the chin 911: Spinning double foot kick through the middle ropes Spinal Decompression: Boot to the stomach followed by a Stunner Code Red: Sunset Flip Power bomb Title History X-Division Title: Won from: Exar Kun(Lucha Underground) Lost to: Lucius Constantine(Title Survival Tournament) (1 Successful Defense against 1 opponent) WWF Hardcore Title: Won from Helixux(Title Survival Tournament) Lost to: Multiverse Nexus(Sacrificed) (0 Successful Defenses) WCW Tag Team Titles: Won from Sir Malervik(Title Survival Tournament) Lost to: Multiverse Nexus(Sacrificed) (0 Successful Defenses) Warpgate Hardcore Title: Won From Lucius Constantine(Multiverse Rumble) (5 Successful Defenses Lost to Ausir Taran(MNW Broadcast) Warpgate Hardcore Title: Won from Ausir Taran(Triple Threat)(Apocalypse) (0 Successful Defences, Lost to Schmuck(Limit Break) Trivia * Victor Grimm is a Licensed Medical Doctor as well as holding Six Degrees, graduating from five different universities (Genetic Biology, Multiversal Physics, Cybernetics, Virology/Toxicology, Psychology, Culinary Arts(Honorary) ) * According to Taka He got his Degrees from the University of Arizona * The last six people that attempted to take Dr. Grimm's medical license from him have not returned after being dispatched to speak to him. * The Armor that Dr. Grimm wears was obtained from a slain Exar-Kun in his Home Timeline, one that had not as Exar-Kun calls it, "Breaking free of his shackles" * Grimm's Entrance Theme is "I Bring the Darkness(End of Days" by Jim Johnston and Tommy Vext * A Chat member of MNW stated that upon hearing the theme at the actual Royal Rumble, they thought of Dr. Grimm instead of Baron Corbin * It has been stated that Dr. Grimm is the closest thing that the Multiverse Nexus has to a Super Villain * His favorite flavor of Ice Cream is Cookies and Cream * According to RegisteredAnon, Dr. Grimm's blood smells like Black Licorice.